Blá Blá Blá
by caramelo-incha-lingua
Summary: Oneshot. Lílian resolve seus sentimentos. Com trechos da música "Blá Blá Blá" do Lobão.


**Blá Blá Blá**

**Observação: Os personagens não pertencem a mim.  
**

_"Ela adora me fazer_

_De otário_

_Para entre amigas_

_Ter o que falar..."_

- Lily, quer sair comigo pra Hosmead nesse fim de semana?

- Nem que você fosse o último homem da Terra. E pra você é EVANS, POTTER! - Lily respondeu Tiago com os nervos à flor da pele.

Tiago saiu cabisbaixo, aquela pimenta adorava humilhá-lo na frente de toda Hogwarts. Lílian saiu pisando duro e seguiu em direção ao Salão Comunal da Grifinória. Chegando no mesmo, ela encontrou Alice e Marlene jogando gamão.

- Ai aquele Potter! - Lily falou entre sonhadora e irritada.

- Lily benzinho, quando você vai admitir que gosta dele? - perguntou Alice.

- Nunca, porque eu não gosto daquela PESTE! - Lily gritou.

_"É a onda da paixão_

_Paranóica!_

_Praticando sexo_

_Como jogo de azar..."_

Lily estava andando pelo corredor do quinto andar, quando uma mão agarra sua cintura e a puxa. Depois uma boca quente e macia começa a lhe beijar com paixão. A mão corre por entre meus cabelos e depois desce até sua bunda, segue até sua coxa e levanta sua saia...

- Quando você vai deixar de fazer joguinhos ruiva? - Tiago sussurrou no ouvido da menina com a voz rouca.

- Não sei apanhador, quem sabe quando você resolver apanhar apenas uma bolinha voadora de ouro e não uma população feminina inteira... - Lílian rebateu enquanto deslizava as mãos pelo peito do moreno.

Tiago fez um muxoxo, ele realmente tentava, mas a garota nunca lhe dava uma chance, e ele, nervoso, acabava tendo casos com outras meninas. Ele passou os dedos por entre aquelas madeixas ruivas como veludo, desceu as mãos para os botões da blusa da menina e começou a abri-la vagarosamente enquanto beijava o pescoço de sua amante que arqueava as costas com prazer.

_"Uma noite ela me disse_

_"Quero Me Apaixonar"_

_Como quem pede desculpas_

_Pra si mesmo_

_A paixão não tem nada a ver_

_Com a vontade_

_Quando bate é o alarme_

_De um louco desejo..."_

Passava das cinco horas da manhã e Tiago ainda encontrava-se acordado no Salão Comunal da Grifinória. Ele olhava para as chamas da lareira pensando em sua vida amorosa com Lily, quando a mesma deita a cabeça em seu ombro e fala:

- Tiago... Eu te amo.

- Lily, você sempre me diz a mesma coisa, mas quando eu peço para você namorar comigo você não aceita, isso está acabando comigo.

- Então eu aceito! Eu não quero te ver infeliz.

- Mas será que você realmente me ama? Ou só está fazendo um favor para mim?! - Tiago levantou-se com raiva e subiu para o próprio dormitório.

_"Não dá para controlar_

_Não dá!_

_Não dá pra planejar_

_Eu ligo o rádio_

_E blá, blá_

_Blá, blá, blá, blá_

_Eu te amo!_

_Não dá para controlar_

_Não dá!_

_Não dá pra planejar_

_Eu ligo o rádio_

_E blá, blá... (Eu te amo)"_

- LÍLIAN, EU TE AMO, QUANDO VOCÊ VAI ACREDITAR EM MIM, QUANDO VOCÊ VAI ME DEIXAR CUIDAR DE VOCÊ?! - Tiago gritava para o nada, envolto pelas árvores da Floresta Proibida.

_"Reconheço que ela_

_Me deixa inseguro_

_Sou louco por ela_

_E não sei o que falar_

_O que eu quero é que_

_Ela quebre a minha rotina_

_Que fique comigo_

_E deseje me amar..."_

Lílian acordou suada, tivera um sonho terrível. Ela estava no meio de uma batalha e Tiago morria, porém quando ela se aproximava - chorando - dele, uma outra mulher se jogava encima de seu amado apanhador e gritava:

- Volte para mim, meu marido!

Lily apavorou-se, ela amava aquele cabeção que olhava para qualquer rabo de saia e ainda continuava a lhe pedir para sair, que lhe dava prazer em salas escuras, que dizia que lhe amava todas as manhãs, que prometera amar somente ela se ela aceitasse namorar com ele. Lily correu de seu dormitório e escancarou a porta do dormitório masculino. Abriu o cortinado da cama de seu amado e abraçou-o com ternura e desespero. Tiago acordou com o susto e perguntou:

- O que houve ruiva?

- Tiago, eu realmente te amo, não quero te perder e se você me pedir para casar com você, eu caso.

Tiago soltou uma risada rouca.

- Finalmente a pimenta caiu em meus encantos amorosos.

- Finalmente - Lily fez coro.

_"Não dá para controlar_

_Não dá!_

_Não dá pra planejar_

_Eu ligo o rádio_

_E blá, blá_

_Blá, blá, blá, blá_

_Eu te amo!_

_Não dá para controlar_

_Não dá!_

_Não dá pra planejar_

_Eu ligo o rádio_

_E blá, blá... (Eu te amo)"_

**Música Lobão - Blá Blá Blá**


End file.
